


For you only

by greykinshi



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Aftersex Talk, Anal Plug, Begging, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, Incest, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, because it is canon that he is submissive, we don't think submissive takumi is a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greykinshi/pseuds/greykinshi
Summary: There's a part of Takumi only Ryoma has seen.





	For you only

**Author's Note:**

> Euhm, this account is actually an incest filth account for two users, just call one of us Y, the other H. Mostly Y do the talking and the notes, but all the works posted here are collaborations. We also tend to put emotions to our work, so we are not sorry if you come for the porn but have leave with feels, hehe. Either way, please enjoy our first collaboration work.

Takumi arrives at his room, sends his retainers off. He makes sure no one is around before he shuts the door and grabs a small box hidden amongst his clothes and goes to stands before the mirror.

Tonight was a special night, he had to prepare well.

Once he’s ready, Takumi scurries through the halls of Castle Shirasagi with certain difficulty, through the path Saizo had been so kind (or forced by an empty kindness, better said; Saizo was only doing his job, protecting his older brother and him) to show him a few months ago. He’s quick on his feet and doesn't stop until he reaches the doors that lead to Ryoma’s quarters.

Entering unadvised would be rude, but Takumi felt like he would lose his confidence if he called first, so he lets himself in as silently as possible, but his brother, being how he is, notices the rustle instantly.

“Who’s there? Who enters like that?” Ryoma stares at his younger brother in shock, a pink tint coloring his cheeks, “T-Takumi! What are you doing here? W-what are you wearing?,” he raises his voice at the end, unintentionally, trying to make sense of anything as he takes in the sight of Takumi.

Takumi donned the beautiful kimono his mother had made especially for him and ties the obi in the front, rather loosely. He had also applied a light makeup to his face, some lipstick, light eyeshadow.

The archer stands straight, trembling, tries to find his voice, raises his hands as if to show himself off. “Don’t you like it?”

“Of course, I don’t!” The younger flinches. “Takumi, why are you dressed like this, like a prostitute? You’re not this, you’re a Prince. You are my brother.”

Takumi loses a bit of his confidence at Ryoma’s words, his face becoming flustered. He turns to avoid the Ryoma’s gaze and shouts. “I-I know I’m not a prostitute! Don’t you see, big brother? I wanted to dress like this because, I– I’m only doing this for you, don’t you get it?”

Ryoma doesn’t, not entirely, but it’s obvious what Takumi has come looking for. He’s still not used to see this side of his younger brother, the side that he’s been slowly revealing to him. That part of his younger brother that thirsted for his affections, the one that revealed itself when Takumi asked for his hair to be pulled, when he asked for Ryoma to be more rough.

The High Prince sighs as he stands from his spot, moves towards Takumi and pulls him closer by the hips, kisses his lips, tasting lipstick, and the body within his hands trembles.

This Takumi, the one he still didn't know well, he was needy. Ryoma felt guilty for that, partly, for not being there enough for him.

What a way to make up for the lost time.

Ryoma breaks the kiss, hugs Takumi, strokes his hair. “Takumi, are you aware that roaming the castle dressed like that is dangerous?”

“I am, and I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize, just be conscious of it.”

“I’ve been careful, I just–” Takumi is too embarrassed to admit how much he needs Ryoma, but fortunately, he doesn’t to say another word.

Ryoma guides him towards his futon, lays him down and begins to untie the obi, undoing the ribbons on his hair, stripping him, revealing chains dangling off his brother’s chest, a ring around his cock, and the handle of a plug between his legs. Ryoma freezes at the sight. He would have never imagined Takumi would agree to wear such things on his body, less own them.

Realizing that his brother has stopped at the sight of the toys, Takumi pulls him in by the shoulders, gently.

“Do with me as you please, brother,” he breathes on Ryoma’s ear.

“Is that what you truly want?” Ryoma moves to look Takumi as he answers.

His brother's eyes are cloudy with desire; he offers him a smile. “Yes, treat me as if I belonged to you.”

Ryoma takes a second to contemplate Takumi, then his eyes look to the side, towards the discarded ribbons. He has an idea Takumi might like.

“You’re quite proud of your sight, aren’t you? Mind if I take it away for the night?”

Takumi’s eyes light up, his cheeks burn. He nods his head. Of course he doesn’t mind. “I don’t. Do anything you want with me.”

Ryoma kisses his forehead, picks the ribbons off the ground and ties them over Takumi’s eyes, careful they’re secured but not too tight.

“Is that alright?”

Takumi nods again. Ryoma was still in awe of just how submissive was his brother, a thing no one could imagine with the tough exterior he always put.

The older begins his ministrations once more, kissing Takumi’s neck, biting his collar bones; hands roaming through the other’s back, his his hips, his legs, his chest, pulling at the chains that hung from his nipples occasionally. Takumi shivers under his hands, moans, his breath becomes ragged and he urges Ryoma to go faster, hooking his legs over his older brother’s back, his hands desperately caressing his chest, lightly scratching his back.

It was amazing, just how sensitive Takumi was, and how passionate. No matter how many nights they had slept already, Ryoma still found himself overwhelmed by it.

“You have to learn to be more patient, dear brother,” Ryoma separates from Takumi once more, takes the obi from the floor and pulls Takumi into a sitting position, guiding his hands towards his back and putting the obi around his wrists, not yet tying it, “what do you say?”

“I already said it, didn’t I? Do anything you want with me, brother. Anything, I mean it.” The young prince replies, and his brother obeys immediately, fastening the knot.

“As you wish,” he says against Takumi’s shoulder, planting a few kisses from there to the area before his neck, then sucking and biting until he breaks skin, and Takumi moans and breathes his older brother’s name.

Ryoma keeps going down and down from there, lying Takumi on his back, giving the chains on Takumi’s chest a mild tug on his way and he quivers and arches his back at the pull. Ryoma thinks he might start to see the charm of these things. He gives small bites to Takumi’s inner thighs, massages his hips, then grabs a hold of his dick and starts to stroke it, slowly, and Takumi desperately tries to meet his thrusts and begs him to go faster.

Takumi begging. Ryoma was still confused by the sight, but he couldn’t deny he enjoyed it, he enjoyed the way Takumi writhed and moaned and cursed and begged under his touch.

“Have some patience, brother, have some patience. You said you would do as I said, didn’t you? Then, follow my pace.”

Takumi wants to say something when a gasp cuts his words as Ryoma suddenly increases his rhythm, and he’s close, so close–

And then Ryoma removes his hand.

“Brother, no, please, please, keep going, please! Ah–!”

And then he suddenly goes back to his slow stroking and lightly tugs from the chain again with a single finger, making Takumi shiver and cry out. The younger prince tries to thrust his hips upward, but Ryoma releases the clamp to grab a hold of Takumi’s hips, preventing him from moving. The older Prince leans towards the other, only a few centimeters apart, barely touching their lips, feeling the hot, short breaths Takumi exuded as he pleaded for release.

“Ryoma, please,, I beg of you– Ah, ah! Please–! I-I’m– I’m–!”

Takumi is about to reach, but much to his despair, Ryoma ceases all manner of caress or contact once more, lifts his weight off Takumi altogether, leaving him burning, ready to explode.

He draws a long, needy moan. “Ryoma, please, please, please, I’m begging you, brother, please–”

Ryoma strokes Takumi’s cheek. By that point, that’s enough to make the other shudder.

“Alright, dear brother, I guess that’s been enough.”

Ryoma releases the ring binding Takumi’s dick and resumes his stroking until he finally releases his load. Ryoma slowly massages his thighs until he catches his breath.

“Brother, you– You aren’t done yet, right? You should–”

“Slow, Takumi. Are you sure you can keep going?”

“I am! Please, brother... I-I need you inside me.”

Ryoma removes the plug from Takumi, carefully, the friction causing Takumi to start getting hard again. Ryoma walks away for a few moments to grab the bottle of oil he kept within his room and pours a generous amount over his fingers to prepare Takumi.

“... Shouldn’t what I added be enough? Brother, please, quick–” Takumi’s breath starts to come short and hot again. “R-Ryoma–! R-Right there–!” He spreads his legs wider and arches his back as Ryoma hits his prostate.

“There?” Ryoma echoes Takumi’s words as he continues thrusting and scissoring his fingers and Takumi is a moaning mess once more, all too soon, desperately rocking his hips in time with his motions.

“B-brother! Quick–! Please, I-I need you inside of me– F-fuck me now–!”

Ryoma adds a third finger in, moves his free hand to stroke Takumi’s cheek.

“Are you sure you’re ready, Takumi?”

“I am, brother. Please, fuck me already!”

Demanding as always.

Ryoma lifts Takumi and sits him on his lap, positions himself at his brother’s entrance and penetrates him in a single thrust. Takumi looks for Ryoma’s lips and the older catches him halfway, drowning the younger’s moans with their kiss, fierce and wet and hot, and Takumi moves his hips in earnest, looking for friction, for more pleasure.

“A-Ah! Brother! Brother, it feels so good… Harder, please! Harder!”

Ryoma increases his thrusting pace, much to Takumi’s delight, and he moans louder. However, Ryoma immediately put his hand overs Takumi’s mouth to muffle him.

“Takumi, try to stay quieter….”

“Mhng…”

Takumi bites and licks his fingers and guides them into his mouth. Ryoma presses his fingers gently against his brother’s tongue. Did Takumi like this, too?

“Do you enjoy this as well?“ The high prince takes his fingers out from his brother’s mouth; Takumi nods.

“Y-yes… Brother, please, more, touch me more...”

Ryoma obeys Takumi’s ples by giving the chain another tug and stroking his dick. The pleasure drives Takumi close towards climax for the second time that night.

“A-ah ! Brother.. Brother! I’m-! I’m going to come again!”

Ryoma ceases his ministrations to remove Takumi’s makeshift bindings and blindfold, the younger brother embracing his brother the instant his arms are free, his arms clawing at Ryoma’s back, not too harshly, but enough to leave his brother’s shoulders covered with thin scratches. It isn’t long before both reach climax in that tight embrace.

Panting, Takumi slowly gets off Ryoma’s lap, his amber eyes is focused on the white liquid dripping from his ass. The realization that this was his own brother’s seed crosses his mind for a second, but he tries to ignores it and goes to snuggle into Ryoma’s chest after his brother helps him remove the clamps still attached to his nipples.

“Brother, that was amazing… Do you mind if we do something like this again? “ Amber eyes focused into brown eyes that looked back with tenderness.

“Just not every night and not every time we make love, okay? “ Ryoma leans closer to kiss Takumi, brown eyes scanning the silverette’s body. He truly was beautiful.

“Brother? Is something wrong? “ Takumi’s question breaks Ryoma’s focus, and he shooks his head.

“No. I just think you are very beautiful, Takumi. I know you usually dismiss those compliments, but even mother thought so.”

Takumi smiled as Ryoma complimented his beauty, but the  mention of their mother breaks his smile.

“Mother… She would never approve of this, would her? How would she react if she found out about us?”

Ryoma stops caressing silver strands of hair when his brother asks that question. Their relationship was wrong, a sin. No doubt not even someone as merciful as Mikoto would forgive them. Before Ryoma can reply, Takumi continues to murmur anxiously.

“I am scared of Hinoka’s and Sakura’s reaction too, more so of Hinoka’s. Mother would probably break us off as silently as possible and make as if nothing ever happened, but Hinoka– Sakura would be disgusted as well.

More importantly, brother, we are princes. You’re to succeed mother. How would our people react if someone were to spread rumors about us? Would people stop trusting our family? And what will happen when you have to take the throne?”

Ryoma doesn’t why Takumi suddenly worries about all of this, right this very moment, but it’s something that bothered him. He answers by pulling Takumi closer to his chest before offering him comfort.

“All of that, those are things I worry about as well, Takumi. I can’t tell you what will happen if we were to be found out, how bad our situation would get. There’s only one thing I can tell you for sure–  I have promised that I will always love you and protect you, and I will, no matter what happens. If something were to happen we will find a way out, and even if we’re forced apart, I’ll always be there for you. I might not be able to be your lover forever, but I’ll always be your brother.“

  
“Big brother Ryoma…”

Takumi doesn’t know what else to say, instead, he plants a kiss to his brother's lips, whispers a ‘I love you’, and snuggles closer, trying to trust in those words as he falls into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem,like we said before, this account will be solely for publishing incest smut fics. We mostly post PWP on this account, but like we said before, our works isn't devoid of emotion either. (Y even thinks we put too much emotions to our fic... lol)
> 
>  
> 
> Either way, if you are interested, we may post similar filth next time! See you later! :)


End file.
